DOS SAIYAINS EN KONOHA
by SirDraig26
Summary: DBS: Tras finalizar la pelea de los saiyains contra la fusión de Black y Zamasu en el viaje del futuro de Trunks al pasado/presente. En vórtice espacio-tiempo Goku y Vegeta se soltaron de las patas de la maquina del tiempo y cayeron en un portal DIMENSIONAL , ¿ahora que aventuras les deparará el futuro.?
1. Chapter 1

DOS SAIYAYINS EN KONOHA

Introducción

* * *

NOTA: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivo creadores : Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

Tras la pelea de la fusión de Black Goku y Zamasu vs Goku y Vegeta, la ¨ **derrota** ¨ de Zamasu por la mini genkidama de Trunks cortando a Zamasu con su espada, Zamasu volviéndose universo y el llamado por parte de Goku a **¨ZENO-ZAMA¨**.

Este último queriendo eliminar el universo. Todos: Goku , Bulma , Vegeta , Trunks y Mai queriendo ir al pasado apresurados: Bulma , Trunks y Mai entraron en la máquina del tiempo mientras que Goku y Vegeta se agarraron de las patas de la máquina del tiempo así poniendo las coordenadas y dirigirse al pasado.

Vortice Espacío-Tiempo el poder de ZENO-ZAMA produjo que la máquina del tiempo se sacudiera y hiso que Goku y Vgeta se soltaran de la máquina del tiempo.

En un acto desesperado Goku tomo a Vegeta-con la mano izquierda-mientras que con la otra puso dos dedos en su frente-intentando hacer la tele-transportación pero erro en el intento.

Produciendo que estos cayeran en un portal dimensional y ahora que aventura le esperan a nuestro queridos héroe.

Espero que les guste esta introducción, por favor espero que tengan paciencia mientras saco el siguiente capítulo sin mas me despido.

Su amigo SirSraig26.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

NOTA: Dragon Ball y Naruto no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivo creadores: Akira Toriyama y Masashi Kishimoto.

Portal dimensional: Se encontraban un Goku y Vegeta totalmente aturdidos por lo que ¨acababa¨ de suceder.

Goku dijo-¿Vegeta donde crees que estemos?-esto lo hacía mientras se recomponía.

Vegeta-¡no lo sé Kakarotto!- esto lo hacía imitando la acción de Goku.

Vegeta- eleva tu ki Kakarotto para poder iluminar este lugar-de un momento a otro , a Vegeta lo comenzó a rodear un aura blanca que iluminaba solo un radio de 3 metros a la redonda. Goku imito el acto de Vegeta y también apareció un aura blanca rodeándolo por completo .Pero lo único que veían , era una oscuridad infinita.

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN DBS**

Habían pasado más de 50 años en los cuales : Habia nacido Bulla(NA: Bulma estaría embarazada de Vegeta antes de la pelea contra Zamasu); no hubo torne de Poder ( Goku al no recordarle sobre el torneo a ZENO-ZAMA, este no lo organizo PD: el universo 7 seria destruido ,pero, no hasta dentro de unos cuanto millones de años).

En este tiempo Milk se volvió a casar, con un empresario exitoso el cual le dio todo los lujos a Milk.

Bulma en cambio se volvió soltera, ya que nunca pudo olvidar a Vegeta y solo se dedico a criar a Bulla.

Cuando Pan y Bulla crecieron se enamoraron del hermano/tío de la otra, después de varios años se casaron y cada pareja tuvo su hijo, por parte de Trunks y Pan se llamó ¨Vegeta¨ en honor al príncipe de los sayayins y padre de Trunks , por otro lado Goten y Bulla lo llamaron ¨Goku¨ en honor al padre de Goten.

Estos niños por curiosidad reunieron las esferas del dragon y le preguntaron a Shenlong sobre su abuelo/bisabuelo el cual les repondio: Las personas que ustedes buscan se encuentran en un portal dimensional-esto lo decía mientras se quedó observando la reacción de los pequeños. Goku jr y Vegeta jr se miraban el uno al otro asombrados por lo dicho de Shenlong.

Después de esto Shenlong les pregunto-¿Cuál será su segundo deseo?-esto lo dijo de una forma enojada ya que se quería ir a dormir. Los niños le preguntaron si podía hablar con ello-los ojos de Shenlong brillaron un par de veces y dijo-solo podrán hablar con ellos unos cuantos minutos.

En el portal dimensional se encontraban Goku y Vegeta mirándose fijamente hasta que oyeron una voces infantiles las cuales dijeron al unísono -¿hay alguien hay ?.

En eso Goku se le adelanto a Vegeta y les pregunto quiénes eran-en eso se escuchó una vos más aguda que la otra-me llamo Son Brief Goku y mi amigo Brief Son Vegeta y somos sus nieto y bisnieto respectivamente.

Esto asombro a Goku y Vegeta-Vegeta grito eufóricamente-¡explíquense bien!-bueno yo soy Brief Son Vegeta hijo de Trunks Brief y Son Pan¨-sono una voz no tan aguda como la eso Vegeta se reincorporo del asombro antes que Goku, Vegeta iba a hacer una lo corto otra vocecilla más aguda que la anterior-Yo soy Son Brief Goku hijo de Son Goten y Bulla Brief.

Goku-¡Que…! , ¡espera queeeeeeeeeee Vegeta tenias una hija y no me los dijiste!.

Vegeta-¡CALLATE MALDITO INSECTO!, Yo no tengo una hija ¿o si?-esto último produjo que vegeta se ponga a pensar los que había sucedido; pero antes de que Vegeta saque conclusiones Vegeta JR los interrumpe diciendo.

Vegeta JR dice-Ustedes han estado desaparecidos/o muertos durante más de 50 años. Esto asombro a Goku y Vegeta, pero la explicación no acabo aí,-nuestra abuela Bulma nos contó que cuando estaba embarazada de mi tía Bulla; la contraparte de mi papá vino del futuro en busca de ayuda contra un tal Black que se parecía al bisabuelo Goku. También nos contó que antes de ir al futuro el bisabuelo Goku peleo contra Black . black perdió por que lo estaba jalando el portal de donde vino, después de esto ustedes viajaron 2 veces al futuro: en la primera casi mueren y en la segunda Black y Zamasu se fusionaron dando a nacer a un ser inmortal, con mucho mas poder que antes, pero, con la ayuda de Kaio-Shin y Gowasu el cual les dio los pendientes potara para que se fusionaran así dando a nacer al guerrero Vegeto ,pero, por el desgaste de energía tras la humillación que le dieron a Zamasu perdieron la fusión-antes de continuar la historia la voz mas aguda de los niños hablo-Vegeta yo continuare la historia-dijo el pequeño Goku.

Goku JR siguió contando la historia- pero antes se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca al lugar en donde estaban y prosiguió-después que perdieron la fusión el tío Trunks al ver como Zamasu los masacraba se lanzó contra Zamasu con su espada pero Zamasu la rompió a la mitad , el tío Trunks entro en un estado de shock , luego volvió en si para hacer una espada de luz con la energía de todos los seres vivos de universo y cortar a Zamasu pero este se había vuelto universo y al no encontrar una idea de acabar con el en un acto de desesperación el abuelo busco encontró algo en su dogi naranja el cual era un botón para llamar a ZENO-ZAMA pero al ver a Zamasu decidió borrar el universo, y en el viaje del futuro al pasado se soltaron de la máquina del tiempo. Cuando reunieron las esferas para traerlos de vuelta shenlong les dijo que era imposible.

Vegeta JR les explico –nosotros buscamos las esferas para poder hablar con ustedes y lo conseguimos-esto lo decía mientras se estiraba por haberles contado lo que paso. Goku JR apoyo a Vegeta JR con un-si-mientras se paraba se lapiedra en la cual estaba sentado.

Vegeta se puso analizar la situación y les pregunto-¿Qué a pasado con Bulma y la esposa de Kakarotto estos años?-esto lo decía en una forma neutral.

Vegeta jr dijo-abuelo Vegeta , la abuela Bulma solo se dedicó a cuidar de la tía Bulla y a construir mas inventos mientras que la bisabuela Milk despues de 2 años que desaparecieron se volvió a casar.-esto sorprendio a Vegeta ya que pensaba que nadie aparte de kakarotto y sus hijo podían soportar a aquella terrícola, pero, a Goku le dio igual ya que solo se casó por la promesa que le iso sin saber el significado de esposa.

En eso shenlong dijo-ya no queda más tiempo-esto lo dijo de una forma aún más molesta que cuando lo despertaron.

Goku y Vegeta JR se despidieron de su bisabuelo/abuelo y viceversa Goku y Vegeta se despidieron de su bisnieto/nieto.

Luego huno un zumbido.

Hubo un silencio incomodo Goku y Vegeta se miraban fijamente hasta que Goku decidio romper el hielo-¿ahora que tu hijo-hija y mi nieta-hijo están casados eso quiere decir que somos familia?.

Vegeta le respondió-¡Yo nunca seré familia de un insecto como tu!-cuando Vegeta le repondio a Goku su cabeza se volvió más grande que la de goku- como en todo anime cuando le gritas al alguien XD.

En eso empiezan a ver un punto blanco que se hacía cada vez más grande en medio de esa infinita oscuridad. Hubo un límite en el cuan ese punto que era del tamaño de una hormiga crecio hasta sobrepasar por unos cuantos centímetros la estatura de Goku.

El portal el cual mostraba una imagen de un bosque comenzó a jalar a Goku y Vegeta hacia dentro de este mismo, tal era el poder del portal iso que Goku y Vegeta se transformaran en sssjblue para intentar ir en contra del portal pero fue en vano ya que el portal absorbía la energía de ellos y también sus años hasta que por el cansancio quedaron inconsciente y fuero absorbido por el portal.

Ahora que aventuras les esperan a nuestros héroes.

Se despide su amigo Sir Draig26.

En el capitulo que subi era una mierda ya que no se deletreaba bien no sé por qué tal vez era una falla de Word o de fanfiction bueno sin más espero que les halla gustado este capítulo.


End file.
